Ohana Means Family
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre, Shrek's cousin finds out he's disabled but wants to be treated normally but isn't until a true friend enters his life..
1. Social Outcast

Ohana Means Family 

Snowgre felt depressed. It'd been a few weeks since going to the doctor's and finding out he was different. He was seventeen, had blue skinned body with snow white fur growing over it all the time, slender with green eyes.

He watched as Shrek and the others were playing soccer. Snowgre had a symbol cane. It was meant to make people know he had sight problems.

But it only made things worse.

It made others act weird around him like stare at him, people making comments about it to their kids when they asked.

"_I hate this. I don't want to be treated like a freak because I can't see sides and lost my night vision. Even Shrek treats me differently._

_At least Mikaz treats me the same as before." _He thought as he saw Fiona look at him with worry in her eyes.

Inside of him, in his genes they found something scary.

It was a rare thing called Bardel Biedl Syndrome. Snowgre was the only ogre in the kingdom and in his family to have this. He felt like an outcast at home and school.

The syndrome affected his sight and other parts of his body.

He never left the house at night because of his night blindess and got picked on by jocks and other kids especially at Farbuck's. He always locked himself away in his room.

Shrek had tried to get him to come out but Snowgre refused.

All he wanted to do was curl up and die.

Fiona always heard metal rock coming from his room. She knew how he felt…

One week later he was at Farbuck's carrying his tray to the table when a jock from school tripped him up. "Watch where you're going! Oh wait you can't! You're a half blind freak." he cackled as Snowgre cried out in pain.

The coffee had hurt his hand but his heart was gyrting more.

He didn't see her approach. "Hey you okay? That kid is a jerk. I'm Matissa." the girl said as Snowgre got to his feet, grabbed his symbol cane and walked off..


	2. Being Left Out Hurts

Ohana Means Family 

Ch 2

When Snowgre got back to the swamp, he went into his room and slammed the door. Artie sighed. He knew that everybody was acting weird around him.

Except for him.

He saw the look on Shrek's face as he was making dinner. "Something must've happened when he was out." He thought as he grilled the snails.

"Snowgre's still himself right? He just has some things wrong with him, so why do you guys act weird around him?" Artie asked softly.

"_I know that. But Fiona and I are scared about this syndrome, I'm more worried about it than the others._

_Snowgre's parents will freak." _He thought as he saw Artie put his ear to Snowgre's door.

Rock music was blasting from inside.

Matissa saw Snowgre on his own as he walked the halls of Duloc High. "He seems sad." She thought as he opened his locker.

She had wispy blue hair, violet eyes, slender. She wore a purple dress.

"I think you should leave him alone. Nobody ever talks to him because he's… disabled.

Nobody wants to hang with a guy like him." Elena told her but Matissa ignored her.

"_I won't listen to her. Snowgre may be disabled but that gives them no right to avoid him like the Plague. _

_He's alone in this universe. I'm going to try!" _she thought as she watched Elena walk off.

She then approached Snowgre. He wondered where Mikaz was. Mikaz's father had taken him out of school so he wouldn't end up half blind like Snowgre.

Nobody had told him this.

"Hi you seem lonely here. I'm Matissa. I saw you the other day in the coffee shop." She told him. He glared at her coldly. "Why're you talking to me?

You're probably like everybody else, you think you're helping me but you're making fun of me! It's not my fault I'm in Special Ed! I'm smarter than most of the other kids. Just go hang with the cool kids okay Matissa? That's where you belong." he replied walking off. He walked out of the high school building.

He'd been made to take Special Ed but hated it. So he went to school, waited until everybody was in class and then leave altogether.

He knew Shrek would slay him but he didn't care.

He then went to the comic book store and smiled. This was his home, his sanctuary from the world and all those that hated him. When reading manga, he could dream he was the all powerful hero and not be a disabled freak.

He knew it was late at night when he got back to the swamp but didn't care. Shrek and the others had tried to make Snowgre feel like a member of the family but ge still felt left out.

"I wish my parents would love me and accept me but Shrek probably told them to stay away!" he thought as his eyes glowed with blue light. Suddenly an icy feeling grew in his heart as ice covered the swamp.

Shrek was worried. Snowgre had done this out of anger. He had an idea but wasn't sure if it would work. "Snowgre stop! I know you're mad but calm down." he said trying to calm him down.

But it wasn't working as an ice beast appeared from him. "You made them stay away, you treat me like a freak. None of you understand how it feels to be disabled and the only one in your family!" he yelled...


	3. Let Me In

Ohana Means Family 

Ch 3

Shrek was worried. Snowgre had got mad and was destroying the swamp. He had to calm him down.

"Snowgre I know you feel like nobody understands you but I do. Since the day you were diagnosed with this syndrome, I've been scared for you.

I… wanted to tell you how I felt but I had to hide my feelings about this but I… love you.

Your parents might not understand when they find out. They might treat you like a freak. I e-mailed them and they were worried. They said they couldn't handle the challenges that come with a disabled kid. The others and I can be your family if you let us." He told the ogre teen.

There were tears in Shrek's eyes as he told him this.

"_He really means what he says. I can't let him in. I want to be loved, accepted. In my heart I dream that my parents and I are a family again._

_But now even they didn't want him." _

Snowgre then fainted amd the Ice beast vanished back within him. Shrek was nervous as he picked up the ogre teen.

The ice had melted around the swamp as Shrek went back in. Fiona watched him as he laid Snowgre on the couch.

He put a blanket around him.

"You're worried, aren't you?" she asked softly.

"Yes I am. Inside he's sad and lonely. All this time he was living life like a normal ogre kid until a few weeks ago. Now everything has changed.

He needs a family, a place to call home." He answered her.

Snowgre was asleep lost in darkness.

"Why can't I be normal? I thought I was but I was wrong." He said as the darkness gave way to light.

He was at Duloc High with Mikaz. He hadn't gone away. Other kids talked to him, made him feel special but then they stared laughing and pointing at him.

"_Freak!_

"_You're a disabled nobody who nobody cares about!_

"_You'll never be loved! Nobody loves a kid like you!" the other kids jeered as jocks beat him up._

"_Stop it, please!" Snowgre begged as they kept doing it. Mikaz then faded along with the other kids and Duloc High. _

_Only he was left in the darkness._

_But then an angel appeared. She looked like Matissa. _

"_W-Who're you?" Snowgre asked afraid. She smiled at that._

"_Don't worry Snowgre I won't hurt you. I'm your angel._

_A lot of humans and ogres have one watching over them. _

_I came because you're alone because you're disabled. I know right now there is agony and hurt in your jeart but you have the power to change things._

_We'll meey again in your dreams." She told him as she touched his blue skinned face._

A feeling of hope washed over him as she faded.

Snowgre then woke up. It was early morning and the first rays of sun light peeked into the swamp house.

He smiled sadly as he remembered the angel in his dream. She seemed warm and caring like his Mom had been.

She didn't seem adraid of him or treat him like a freak.

Shrek watched as Snowgre ate pancakes silently.

He needed to go see Snowgre's parents so they along with him could help their son.

He was also getting Snowgre therapy to help him cope with his emotional problems.

Fiona watched as Snowgre left for school. He then went to the comic book store. Why go to school, a place where people hated you and mocked you high I.Q everyday? Matissa gad walked past there on her way to school but stopped when she saw Snowgre in there reading the latest Naruto book.

She was shocked to see him smile.

The bell on the door rang as she walked in. Snowgre was sitting on the floor reading and wearing a Sand Village head band. He wore it all the time but hid it in his back pack when he did go to school. "Hey." she said gently.

Snowgre was pulled away from the manga action by her voice.

"W-What're you doing here? Trying to make me go to class?" Snowgre said coldly. "No. I know how it feels.

I have a half blind brother like you. That's why I'm the only one who understands you. Besides I love this shop. Naruto is my fave manga to read.

I wear a Leaf Village head band all the time but I hide it when I go to school. The other kids don't understand." she replied to him.

Snowgre smiled at her. "CCool! Who's you fave?" he said to her nervously. She smiled at him. "Gaara's my fave along with Sasuke but I also likr Hinata." she answered. He felt good inside.

"Is it okay to have friends like you?" Snowgre answered. "Yes it is. I know you're afraid anout making friends in case they make fun of you but you don't have to worry about that with me." Matissa told him.

Snowgre gulped but smiled.

How often would he get the chance to have a friend who understood him, ;liked him and was a manga freak?

"I-I want to try." he told her as he paid for manga books along with Sand Village gloves.

"Hey Snowg I've got an idea. I know you don't like school but it might be better now you have a friend. I know being in Special Ed when you're very bright sucks but when you have work finished, you could have Naruto books in your back pack to read.

And at lunch we can sit together and talk. How does school sound now?" Matissa told him.

"It sounds cool. I want to join a club but worried." Snowgre replied as they walked ti Duloc High wearing their Naruto head bands but took them off and hid them in their back packs.

Snowgre then opened his locker and put the bag from the comic shop in but took some books out of it and put it in his back pack for class.

The teacher was amazed by his story in English. He knew Snowgre was very smart and hated being in the class but was beginning to drr improvement.

Meanwhile Shrek had travelled to the kingdom of Snowia where Snowgre's parents lived in a cave.

He hoped they would listen to what he had to say...

At Duloc High Snowgre was sitting at the canteen at a table by himself when Matissa sat beside him. "Hey how is it so far?" she asked him.

"Good. The teacher had a freak out over my English paper. I hope the angel comes back." he answered as he ate some weed rat stew. "What did you mean by that?" Matissa asked him.

"Nothing. Just a dream I had last night." he said. But then a jock came and dumped pizza over him. "Look what you made me do! You're nothing but a disabled bug." he told Snowgre as he eyed Mattisa. "Leave him alone! He may be disabled but there's more to him that meets the eye." she told him.

"I'll see you after school blind boy." he whispered to Snowgre before walking off.

Snowgre was worried.

What was he going to do?


	4. Please Forgive Me

Ohana Means Family 

Ch 4

It was late afternoon and Snowgre watched as the kid from lunch approached him at the gates.

Matissa saw a crowd gather and wondered what was going on. She and the other kids from Anime Club ran out to see what was going on. "That disabled ogre kid Snowgre challenged Ricaro to a fight." A cheer leader told them.

Matissa was nervous at that. It was Ricaro that had challenged Snowgre, not him.

"_I hope Snowgre will be okay. Ricaro is the biggest, meanest guy on the jousting team. He'll hurt him!" _she thought as Ricaro punched Snowgre in his furry chest sending him to the ground.

"Yeah Ricaro!

Kick his butt!" the other kids yelled. Snowgre felt sad. Nobody was supporting him or by his side.

"_I'll show them! Matissa knows there's more to me than they think! _

_When I'm through with this jerk, they'll be my friends, I know it!" _Snowgre thought.

But within, a strange feeling was taking over him…

The other kids gasped as rays of purple light surrounded Snowgre's body.

Matissa was shocked but smiled.

"Ice Clone Jutsu!" Snowgre yelled as twenty clones of him appeared around Ricaro. The jousting team captain was surprised but scared.

"H-How're you doing this? You're a disabled kid!" Ricardo yelled with fear in his eyes. The other kids then watched as an explosion happened within the battle arena.

They backed away but it stopped.

Ricaro was on the ground out cold and hurt.

Snowgre was lying on the ground too but badly hurt and moaning softly in pain. Matissa saw the look on the other Anime Club member's faces as she knelt by Snowgre's side.

"Hey." She said to him softly. His eyes opened.

"Hey Matissa. Did I win?" he asked her.

"Yes you did. You were awesome! How did you do that? You were like Naruto but way cooler." She replied as his eyes closed in sleep.

The other kids gave her cold looks as she helped Snowgre out of there. She was carrying him back to the swamp.

Meanwhile Shrek was with Snowgre's parents. He'd told them about Snowgre's syndrome but he saw something in their eyes.

It was fear, the fear any parent has when they're worried about their kid.

Snowgre's father Mika had blue fur, green eyes and skender. He was thirty years old. His wife Hiko had snow white fur like her son's but was slender.

"He thinks you guys… will accept him and love him like before but I know it mightn't happen." Shrek said to them.

"You're right. That's… why we sent our son to be with you. We knew when he was born, he was… disabled so we planned ahead. We would love him but then we'd be shunned by our kind.

Do you know how the other ogres will react if Snowgre came back here?

It would just make him more miserable. We're trying to forget we even had a son." Hiko replied.

That bothered Shrek.

He couldn't believe that they'd disown Snowgre like that just because he was disabled yes, but there was more to Snowgre than they knew.

"I see you're going to have another child.

What if it's the same as Snowgre, you're gonna disown it when it gets older?" he told Mika angrily.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Shrek but you don't understand. We're the rulers of this kingdom and Snowgre…" Mika replied.

"Doesn't suit your image of a royal ogre. Isn't that right? I'm going but I have one more thing to say.

Does being royal matter if you have disowned your son because he's different and wants to be a part of your lives again?

Think about that while sitting on your pompous butts!" Shrek said as he left them.

When he got back to the swamp Fiona noticed he was sad but angry.

"What happened while… you were gone?" she asked softly. He saw Snowgre sleeping on the couch.

"Not where he can hear. I'll tell you outside." He answered as they went out of the house. Fiona was angry as Shrek told her.

She couldn't believe how uncaring Snowgre's parents were just because he was disabled.

"What if he asks to see them or talk to you about them?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I know what'll happen if he finds out, he'll run away to meet them. They'll tell him themselves and he'll be crushed, so destroyed that he won't love anyone or trust them again." Shrek answered as they went back inside. Snowgre was healing himself.

He was curious. What was that strength that helped him when Ricaro kicked him down to the ground? It felt like chakra but wasn't. It was something else.

"Maybe my parents know. I should go ask them. But what if Shrek finds out?

He'll freak." he thought as he ate sushi. Later that night when everybody was asleep, he snuck out. He travelled to his parent's cave in Snowdia.

"Hey it's me your son Snowgre! I need to ask you something." he told them as he knelt by them in their cave.

"I hate to tell you honey but you shouldn't have come. We disowned you." his father told him. Snowgre didn't understand.

"What do you mean I'm disowned? You're my parents!" the teen replied scared.

"Yes but now we don't want you. We hated you when Shrek told us you're disabled. You're dead to us!" Mika roared. Snowgre felt like his heart was going to shatter.

"Don't worry. I-I'm going. I thought you loved me but I guess you were lying!" Snowgre told them coldly.

Shrek saw Snowgre asleep on the couch and was nervous. He knew he'd been to see his parents. "Hey Snowg you don't seem yourself. Is anything the matter? I know you went to see them last night." he began but watched as the teen ran off into his room and slammed the door.

He locked it and climbed onto his bed and curled into a protective ball.

Fiona could hear him venting out his sadness through tears.

They hoped he would be okay...


	5. Wanting to be Loved

Ohana Means Family 

Ch 5

Snowgre was on his room packing. He was running away. His parents didn't want him, his vousin was trying his best to help but was hurting him.

He had snuck out of the swamp and walked into the forest.

"_I should go to Artie's place in Far, Far Away. He still likes me for who I am._

_I know Matissa would be sad but to me, this is the only way._

_What life does a disabled kid like me have?" _he thought as he hitch hiked to Far, Far Away on a bus.

Shrek had awoken in the middle of the night. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he went to check up on Snowgre.

He kicked open the door and was scared.

The ogre teen was nowhere to be found.

"What's this?" he asked as he found something on Snowgre's pillow. It was a letter.

Dear Cousin

I know my family have disowned me because I'm disabled and you trying to help me but let's face it, I'm a burden.

I've left to find a place where I belong.

Snowgre.

It read. Tears were in his brown eyes at this. "You're not a burden Snowg! Damn your parents!" he yelled through tears.

Fiona then saw him go off out of the door. "Where're you going at this time of the night?" she asked him.

"I'm going to find Snowgre. He ran off.

H-He thinks he's a burden because he's disabled. Who knows what danger he's in?" Shrek replied. She understood as he went off.

Meanwhile Snowgre was asleep in a room in Artie's castle in Far, Far Away. Artie was keeping an eye on him. "Who is he?" Lillian asked Artie.

"He's Shrek's cousin Snowgre. We're good friends. He's having trouble at the moment." Artie answered her.

Artie stayed by Snowgre's side that night and climbed in beside him in bed. He would be too troubled about Snowgre if he went to sleep in his room.

He heard Snowgre vry in his sleep. "You okay? Whatever's happening, it'll be okay. I'm here." Artie said softly as he hugged the ogre teen. Snowgre's eyes opened, revealing pain, hurt and great sadness. "What were you dreaming about? You can tell me. We're friends." Artie reassured him.

"It was about my parents. They threw me into a sea of darkness. When I came to, I was in a parallel world where you were bust and Shrek didn't care anymore. It made me feel alone like everyday because of my problems." Snowgre explained sadly.

Artie nodded. He knew how Snowgre felt about being alone. He'd been like that at Worchester.

"Snowgre I know how you feel. I know you're dealing with this alone but you don't have to be alone. Shrek and I want to help you. We know how hard this affected you. I know the pain of being alone." Artie replied stroking Snowgre's fur.

"What do you mean? You're not half blind like me." Snowgre said sadly staring into Artie's eyes.

"I used to feel the way you feel at Worchester Academy. It was a boarding school far away. Others were mean to me every day making me the jousting dummy, beating me up and making my life miserable.

I thought nobody cared or loved for me until your cousin showed up and told me I was the new King. Adter that I realised people did care about me. My father disowned me too by dumping me at Worchester." Artie explained. Snowgre smiled at him as he fell asleep.

He felt Artie wrap his arms around him.

"I love you. Always remember that." Artie whispered as he lay his head on Snowgre's furry shoulder. It felt like a furry cushion.

When Snowgre woke up, he geard Shrek's voice as Artie nuzzled him.

"Is he okay? I was worried about him. He ran off in the middle of the night without us knowing." he heard him say. Snowgre froze up.

"He cares about you Snowg. He came all this way to find you. To me and him, you're not a disabled freak or a burden. You're our friend and can be a part of the family." Artie said as Snowgre's eyes closed and was lost in dreaming.

Artie got up, put on his dressing gown and left the room. He saw Shrek and Lillian outside.

"What were you telling him? I caught some of it." Shrek asked him. "I told him that to you and me, he's not disabled or a burden, he's our friend. I told him about being part of the family." Artie answered him.

He smiled. Artie was always willing to help Snowgre or his other friends in danger.

He walked into the room as Snowgre woke up.

"What're you doing here?" Snowgre asked nervous.

"I was worried about you. You ran off without telling us where you were going. I care about ya a lot." Shrek replied softly. "You really did? I'm not a burden to you or your family?" Snowgre asked him.

"No you're not. A lot of hurt and sadness has happened to you lately but if you become part of the family, we'll help you." he told him as he hugged him.

Snowgre had a lot of thinking to do...

He wanted a family, a home where he wasn't the disabled freak, the burden. But he was scared of being rejected again by family...

Artie hoped Snowgre would make the right choice for him...


	6. Trying To Fit In

Ohana Means Family 

Ch 6

Charming smiled. He had a way to get back at Shrek through Snowgre. He just needed to convince him to help.

He then saw an ogre gang. They were the baddest guys in the kingdom. They tortured people where ever they went.

"_I might have a chance if I get them to help me." _He thought as the gang's leader caught Charming by his neck. He was burly with lots of facial hair. He had black eyes, wore a black trench coat with a green bandanna like the other gang members.

They also had guns…

"W-What do you want?" Charming asked him nervously. The other members snickered at that. "We're looking for somebody named Snowgre." The leader told him.

"I'm looking for him too. I want to exact vengeance on his family especially hus cousin Shrek. Maybe we should join forces." Charming told him.

The gang leader smiled at him.

"We'll do it! Anything to get rid of him! We've been getting bad street cred because of him. Should we get rid of Snowgre too boss?" the gang members asked their leader.

"No Snowgre isn't like him. He'll be one of us once we're through with him! Besides he has low self esteem and no confidence because he's disabled!" their leader replied.

Snowgre sighed as he walked to Duloc High but stopped at the comic book shop. He got more Naruto books and Sailor Moon books.

Manga always took him away from this world, made him forget he wasn't normal for a while.

"_I know they want me to feel like I belong here but I don't. I need to find a place where I belong, where nobody mocks me or treats me like a freak." _He thought as he entered the building and opened his locker.

Matissa was beside him. She was angry.

She'd tried to get him into the Anime Club but the others wouldn't let him because they all thought he was a fisabled freak like the other kids in school.

"_I'm sorry Snowg. I tried." _She thought as they walked down the hall together.

Later after school Snowgre was outside the comic book store when an ogre in a black trench coat approached him.

"Wow! You look cool! Who are you?" Snowgre asked him.

"I'm from a gang called the Destroyers. I've heard about you." He told him.

"Really?" Snowgre asked him.

"Yep. I know you're wanting to belong, to be a part of something because of your…. Being disabled." He replied smiling and showing his fangs.

"Cool. You guys sound like fun." Snowgre told him.

"Yeah. I've an offer for you. The guys and I have an opening and we were wondering… if you'd like to join us." The ogre told him.

Snowgre smiled. "You mean I get to be a Destroyer? Yes!" he said.

"Maybe you should think about it and let us know your decision." The ogre told him.

"Okay." Snowgre told him.

But Puss had been watching. He wasn't too happy. He knew how bad the Destroyers were. "I'd better warn Shrek about this!" he said as he ran off into the shadows…

Snowgre then opened the front door of the swamp house and walked in. Shrek was making coffee.

"Hey. How was school?" he asked him.

"Good." Snowgre answered as he grabbed a Coke Zero and an apple and went into his room.

Shrek then saw Puss come in followed by Hunter. Hunter was Puss's new friend. He was a Spanish leopard. He had met Puss a while ago. He was wearing a biker jacket, an orange bandanna and black boots.

"Boss I need to tell you something! It's about Snowgre!" Puss said.

"What do you mean? He's in his room doing homework." Shrek answered him. "A member of the Destroyers approached him. They're the nastiest ogre gang ever.

They want him to join!" Puss said worried.

Shrek nearly had a conniption fit at that.

"Shrek you okay?" Puss asked his ogre friend but Shrek was too full of worry to speak. "_This is bad, very bad!_

_If Snowgre joins them, there's no telling what danger they'll put him in! I've got to warn Artie. Snowgre will only listen to him!" _he mused nervously.

Artie saw Shrek show up at the castle and wondered what was wrong.

He'd a feeling it was to do with Snowgre.

"Artie I need you to talk to Snowgre. He's thinking of joining the Destroyers! They're the most baddest ogres ever!" Shrek told him.

Artie looked nervous.

"You mean those ogres in black trench coats and green bandannas?" he asked him. Shrek nodded.

"They've been riding on motor cycles causing trouble.

I dread to think what'll happen to Snowgre if he becomes one of them." He replied with great sadness in his eyes.

At the swamp Snowgre had finished his homework and was lying on his bed when he heard the sound of a motor cycle pull up outside.

He then climbed out of the window and was outside. The guy from the Destroyers was sitting on a Harley Davidson motor bike. "Wow! Super cool!" Snowgre exclaimed to him.

"Yeah I know. You'd better decide about joining us because your cousin's trying to stop you." he told the ogre teen. Snowgre looked at the motor bike. Sure it would be cool to cruise around on a motor bike like that but he didn't want to get into trouble.

"Don't worry. We're gonna have fun. Your cousin treats you like a freak because of sight problems. So now's your chance to show him!" the older ogre told him.

That helped make up Snowgre's mind as he got into the side car and buckled up.

Puss watched nervously as it pulled off at once.

He had to tell Shrek this at once before Snowgre did something really dumb and regret...


	7. Sanctuary

Ohana Means Family 

Ch 7

Shrek saw Puss run into the throne room. "What's up?" he asked him. "It's Snowgre boss." He told him.

Artie and him then heard a familiar laugh. They looked out the window. Snowgre was causing chaos with Zak and the rest of the Destroyers.

He was throwing rocks at people and cackling loudly when they got hurt.

"This isn't him. We've got to stop him!" Shrek yelled as he prepared to go talk to Snowgre but Artie stopped him.

"What're you doing?" he asked him. "Let me try talking to him.

You said he listens to me so I'm going to try!" the young King answered as he walked out of the room and out of the castle.

"_Why would he go from being an awesome kid to a wild animal?_

_I know he wants to belong in a group… but these guys will hurt him, take him too far. I've got to reason with him no matter what!" _he thought as he approached Snowgre along with the Destroyers.

"Snowgre you can't hang out with them." Artie said.

"Why not? I've found people who understand me and they don't treat me like a freak because of my sight problems!" Snowgre retorted angrily as Zak gave him something and whispered in his ear.

Snowgre laughed as he twirled the chains like a lasso and the chains tied around Artie. "Alright! It worked!" he yelled.

Artie couldn't believe his friend had changed.

"Now do I become a Destroyer?" Snowgre asked Zak as they loaded Artie onto their bikes. "Yeah when we get to the bar." He replied as they drove off.

Shrek was shocked seeing that. His cousin was making the same mistake he'd made as a teen. "I'm going after them!" he told Puss.

Meanwhile the Destroyers were getting drunk at the tavern they were staying the night at. Snowgre sighed as he came over to where Artie was with nachos, burritos, cake and soda. "Artie I'm sorry about tying you up like that.

I... had to look good or they wouldn't let me join. Besides I brought us dinner." Snowgre told him as he untied him. "Won't they be mad you untied me?" Artie asked softly.

"Nah. They're too drunk and asleep to care. O couldn't let my friend starve." he replied softly.

Artie smiled as they ate, Maybe Snowgre wouldn't go bad. "You seem sad. Are you upset at me?" he asked Snowgre.

"No I think this isn't worth joining them. If it means I have to hurt my only friend, it's not worth it. Let's get out of here while they don't know." Snowgre told him as they walked off.

They were walking when they heard the sound of a car. It stopped near them. Shrek was driving. "I... can't believe you freed Artie! I thought... you'd gone to the dark side. You really scared us!" Shrek said as Snowgre fell asleep in Artie's arms.

He was worried for Snowgre. He knew that he hadn't meant to hurt him but right now the poor kid was in pain.

He felt like he didn't belomg in the world and only he could take the pain away. "I know you didn't mean it. I loved you right from the start." he said as he kissed him on the forehead.

Snowgre then wrapped his furry arms around Artie.

"Please don't leave me. Everybody I care about always leave." he whispered to the young King. "I... won't Snowg. I promise." he replied softly.

"Lead him to a plsce. ;ead hin to a place

Lead him where he'll be safe." Artie sang softly. Snowgre was asleep now.

Shrek smiled watching this. He knew Artie cared for Snowgre as they arrived back at the swamp.

Artie was anxious as they carried Snowgre into his room and put him in bed. He didn't want to leave. He'd just promised Snowgre he'd never leave and he'd keep it.

"You go be with Fiona, I'll be fine here." Artie said as he watched Shrek leave the room. He then lay on the bed and hugged Snowgre.

Fiona wondered what happened to Snowgre. "He's broken, beyond repair.

I'm not sure if he'll ever feel happy again." Shrek told her as he walked into Snowgre's room and saw Artie in bed beside Snowgre.

The ogre teen looked at peace. Artie had became his safe place.

Shrek sighed as he went to see Merlin to see if he could help Snowgre...


	8. The Meaning of Family

Ohana Means Family 

Ch 8

Shrek sighed as he got off the boat and set foot on the island Merlin called home.

He walked through the trees until he came to Merlin's house. It was still rustic as ever since the last time they'd been here.

"_I hope he can help Snowgre. He is a therapist sort of. I just want to help the kid feel happy." _He thought as Merlin saw him approach

"What's up? You haven't come in a long while." Merlin said sipping herbal tea.

"You're still a therapist, right?" Shrek asked.

"Yes but why did you ask that?" Merlin answered him.

"We could use a therapist at the minute. It's for my cousin Snowgre.

He's half blind and depressed. He feels like he doesn't belong in the world and his only safe place is Artie." Shrek explained to him.

"I see the problem. I'll try but the hearts of kids like him are always broken before they're adults. I've dealt with a few Bardel Biedl Syndrome related cases." Merlin said to him sadly.

"You mean if he doesn't get help, he'll be depressed as an adult?" Shrek asked him.

"Yes and then… he'll try to end his life once…" he answered.

"Once what happens?" Shrek said nervous.

"Once he goes fully blind forever. That is his fate but if I can get through to him, there may be hope." Merlin explained.

That part filled Shrek with fear. He didn't want that to happen to Snowgre.

Meanwhile at the swamp Snowgre had not spoken in the last few days. It didn't bother Artie. He knew his friend was depressed so why bother talking?

But it bothered Fiona.

Snowgre was eating sushi and wearing a kimono. She didn't know what to do. She just hoped Shrek would come back with help.

High school wasn't different either. Matissa was still with him but noticed he was sad and had failed a few tests. He'd stopped caring about her and about school.

It was like he'd shut down emotionally.

Artie heard Snowgre cry that night as he fell asleep.

"Please take this away from me! I just want to be normal like everybody else, not a disabled freak!" he sobbed as Artie shook him awake.

"You're… not okay, are you?" he whispered gently hugging the ogre teen.

"N-No I'm not. Why am I born a freak? What is my purpose in Life? Maybe I… should die." He answered.

That shocked Artie hearing him say that.

"Please don't try. That would upset me and I'm your friend. Soon it'll be better and you can be free and not some bird in a cage." he told him.

Snowgre smiled at that as his eyes closed. Fiona then saw Shrek walk in through the front door. "Hey I missed you. How's Snowgre?" he said kissing her.

"Worse. He hasn't spoke in the last few days, he's failing in class. I'm worried." she replied.

"Don't worry. Help should be coming in the morning." he told her as he went into Snowgre's room. He smiled seeing Snowgre asleep wrapping his arms around Artie as if he was a stuffed animal.

He hoped the therapy would help. He didn't want Snowgre to hurt himself or worse.

The next morning Shrek woke up early and saw Artie sitting at the kitchen table. The young King looked distressed but trying to hide it.

"It's Snowgre. Last night he had a bad dream and he started crying. He said he wanted to be normal like everybody else and that maybe he should die." Artie told him.

That frightened the ogre as Merlin showed up.

Artie then told him what he'd just told Shrek. "Oh great! He's getting to that stage which means I have to try harder than before." he answered softly drinking black coffee...

They then heard a noise come from Snowgre's room and ran in.

He was lying on the ground. Shrek was freaking out. "Please don't tell me he's..." he said.

But then they heard Snowgre moan in pain and grit his teeth. Artie was very relieved to hear that.

They saw he'd tried to hurt himself but it didn't work. He had broken his back badly.

Artie was nervous as Fiona took Snowgre to the emergency room. Merlin looked freaked.

"He needs serious help now! I recmmend that he comes with me to my island. It might help things better if there was a change of scene." he told them.

"We're not sure. I have to talk to Fiona about it, okay?" Shrek said.

"I understand." Merlin replied as he vanished into town for a while.

"What do you think Fiona will think about sending him away for therapy?" Artie asked him calmly. "I don't know but he needs it before he does something so serious, he'll never bounce back from it and it would be my fault! Not that his parents would care." Shrek answered him sadly.

Artie nodded. Snowgre needed help before it was too late.

"Artie?" Shrek said softly.

"Yeah what is it?" the young King replied.

"You don't have to stay here. You're needed back in Far, Far Away." Shrek told him.

"Yeah but I should just stay here. Snowgre needs me. To him, I'm his only friend." he said looking into Shrek's brown eyes.

They then saw Fiona come back.

"Is he okay?" Artie asked her. "He broke his back. They're putting him in a back cast. He'll be home soon." she told them.

She wondered what was wrong. "Merlin thinks it would be better if Snowgre stayed on his island with him for therapy.

But I wanted to consult you before deciding." Shrek told her. She understoos him.

"Are you sure it will help him?" she asked him. "Merlin thinks it'll help him. But he has to want it. We might wait until Snowgre comes back before we decide." Shrek answered her.

Artie knew Snowgre would want therapy. He'd have to help him.

A few weeks later Snowgre came home but had to wear a back brace. He saw worry in Artie and Shrek's eyes. "What's wrong? I thought you were glad I'm back." Snowgre said to them.

"We are but we need to talk." Artie told him.

"About what?" Snowgre asked them curiously. "Merlin wants to help you through therapy. He thinks it would be best if you go with him to his island so the therapy would be easy and work. What do you think?" Shrek explained.

"You want me to leave? I just got back." the ogre teen told him confused.

"You're not leaving us forever. You know the way you've been sad lately because you're disabled, you're depressed and you tried to hurt yourself. I think you should do this. It would help you." Artie told him.

Snowgre then went to his eoom so he could think about this further.

He wanted to get help but didn't wanna leave Artie or Shrek. It was a hard choice to make.

Artie then saw him come out before dinner.

"Artie I'm not leaving forever right?" he asked him.

"No you're not. You're just going there to help yourself feel better. Then when it's over, you'll be with us. But I'll always be in your heart and so will this place. It's your home and we're your... ohana." Artie replied.

"What's ohana?" Snowgre asked Artie.

"Ohana means family. Family means... nobody gets left behind or dorgotten." Artie answered him. "Is what you said about you, Shrek, Fiona and everybody else is my ohana?

What if it forgets me like my parents did? Tgey were my ohana until I became disabled, then they abandoned me. How will I know they won't abandon me too?" he told him.


	9. If the Snow Doesn't Fall

Ohana Means Family 

Ch 9

A/N- I skipped the fic to the month of December because I could use Christmas to give Snowgre enough time with the family before being sent away. Also Meatball's talk with Fiona about Snowgre being disabled was inspired by the fact that some little kids are curious about people that use canes or guide dogs to help them so I thought it was a cute way for him to learn from Fiona about Uncle Snowgre.

A few months passed and it was Winter and nearly Christmas. Shrek and Fiona had gone out Christmas shopping and Snowgre and Artie were left in the house alone.

The Christmas tree was standing in the front room looking bare.

Artie saw a mischievous grin on Snowgre's face as he looked at the box of Christmas decorations.

"Why do I have a feeling you want the two of us to decorate the tree?" Artie said.

"Come on! It'll be fun! Besides if we wait, Shrek and the others would do it and then it wouldn't be any fun." Snowgre told him.

Artie smiled at him. "_I'll miss you after you leave. This place won't be the same without you." _He thought as they decorated the tree while listening to Green Day on the stereo.

Later Shrek was very surprised to see somebody had decorated the Christmas tree.

Fiona saw Artie and Snowgre playing Guitar Hero on the Wil.

"Did you guys do the tree? It's really cute!" Fiona asked.

"Yeah we did. It was Snowgre's idea." Artie answered as Snowgre was using the Whammy bar on his guitar controller to beat him.

She then left to pick the triplets up from kindergarden. Artie smiled at that.

The triplets had gone from hyper active beasts to cute little ogre kids. They were five years old now.

"Mommy!" Spam said as he, his brother Meatballs and their sister Felicia ran up to Fiona.

"Hey guys! How was school?" Fiona asked them.

"Good. We were drawing pictures of Christmas stuff." Felicia answered as they walked back to the swamp.

Meatballs was very quiet on the way back.

"Mommy?" he asked once they got inside the swamp house.

"Yes honey. What is it?" Fiona replied.

"Is Uncle Snowgre sick?" he asked softly.

"What makes you think that honey?" Fiona asked him softly.

"We were talking about people who can't see or walk very well or are sick. The teacher said that they're like that because they were sick or born with it. I saw a picture with a person with a stick like Snowgre's.

The teacher said it helps them see but I don't understand that. Is he being sent away?" Meatballs told her.

Fiona couldn't believe her son had asked that. But the teacher must've been telling them about people like that to show that others were different and had problems with their bodies.

"He is but it's to help him. He has a thing in his body that makes him lose his night vision and side vision so his cane is to make people know that he has it." She explained gently.

"Oh! Thanks Mommy!" Meatballs replied as he ran off. His siblings were in the play room drawing while he was playing with carriages.

Spam wondered why Meatballs was quiet. Normally he wouldn't shut up especially if he had cookies after a nap at school for a snack. He was thinking.

He knew his parents were taking them Christmas shopping tomorrow. He wanted to get Snowgre a present.

Weeks later it was Christmas Eve. Snowgre and Artie were in his room. Snowgre was worried as he packed ready to go to Merlin's island tonight. Artie knew he was sad about leaving.. He gave him his present.

"Thanks man." Snowgre replied as he unwrapped it. It was a cell phone.

"My number's on it already." he replied as Snowgre hugged him before grabbing his suit case and walking out of the room.

Fiona watched as Merlin appeared. "Are we ready?" he asked.

"Yes I'm ready." Snowgre told him sadly as he joined him/ Fiona watched them vanish... Artie then joined her.

"I'm going to miss him but it's the best thing for helping him?" he said to her.

She sighed as Shrek came out of the triplets room.

"Is he gone?" he asked Fiona. "Yes he is. Didn't you want to say goodbye to him, tell him that you love him?" Artie told him.

Shrek could see the kid was hurt by this. He could see it im his eyes. "You loved him, didn't you? That's why you're so upset at him going with Merlin?" he said to him.

Artie nodded. He'd been in love with Snowgre from since they first met that night he ran away.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll call." Fiona told him as he left to go back to the castle in Far, Far Away.

But during the festive season his heart had a gaping void in it and he couldn't enjoy Christmas even when the snow came. It reminded him of Snowgre.

He was in his room when he heard his cell phone ring and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Artie. It's me Snowgre." the voice on the other end told him.

Artie's heart skipped with joy.

Now... he could tell him how he felt about him.

"Snowgre? I... love you. I've been enchanted with you since we met the night you ran away from the swamp. My heart hasn't been happy since you left. I know two guys like us in Love is a little weird but we can make it work, I know it." Artie told him.

Snowgre's heart skipped a beat at hearing that.

"I know because I feel the same way for you and we can make it work only we have to keep it a secret from others, okay? They wouldn't understand and try to keep us apart." Snowgre replied to him happily.

"I understand. I'll see you later, okay? I love you." Artie said to him.

"Okay I'll call ya later. Bye!" Snowgre replied as he hung up, full of joy, the same with Artie in his room.

Merlin wondered what had made Snowgre happy and performed a mind reading spell along with seeing what was in his heart...


	10. Artie's Prayer

Ohana Means Family 

Ch 10

Merlin felt bothered as he read Snowgre's mind and saw Love in his heart. "_I can't believe he loves Artie_

_I wonder if Shrek and the others know this." _He thought as he used his magic to see more into Snowgre's heart.

Snowgre then saw Artie show up. His heart was jumping with joy.

"What're you doing here?" he asked him.

"I… was feeling lonely so I decided to come visit you. Don't worry. Merlin doesn't know." He told him.

He saw that a spell was cast on Snowgre. He wanted to break it.

He got an idea.

Snowgre then felt Artie's lips touch his as they kissed. Merlin was angry at that. How was he supposed to get any work done with Snowgre if Artie was distracting him?

He then got an idea as he checked his spell book.

He chuckled as he found a spell that would make Artie's heart numb to Love.

"I know Snowgre will hate me but it's for the best of his heart. He won't be that distracted." He thought as he cast the spell on Artie.

He then saw Snowgre and took him away to another part of the island for therapy.

"I notice you haven't been depressed for a while since you got here. Has something or somebody changed that for you?" Merlin said as they sat around a fire in a dark cave.

"Yeah. I fell in Love with somebody. Somebody close to us." Snowgre replied to the elderly wizard.

Artie then left. His heart had been numbed by Merlin's spell.

Snowgre was worried. He wondered where Artie was but had a feeling something had happened to him.

Merlin felt nervous as he saw Snowgre searching the island. The guilt was eating him up inside.

"I know where he went. I cast a spell on Artie that numbs his heart to Love. I was mad at you and Artie were in love. I'm really sorry." the elderly wizard told him.

Snowgre boiled with rage as he heard that.Merlin watched as the ogre teen faded.

He appearedin Artie's room. He't taken Merlin's wand so he could reverse the spellon Artie.

He was asleep as Snowgre cast the reversal spell on him breaking Merlin's spell.

Snowgre smiled as he went back to the island.

Merlin then saw something else enter the island. It had a dark presence.

It was a ninja ogre after Snowgre. He wanted him dead.

He had blue skin and wore black clothes.

He worked for an ogre called Astra.

"I've got to keep them away from him. They might hurt him or worse." the elderly wizard thought as he went to find Snowgre.

He then saw Snowgre talking to the ninjas.

"You guys look cool! Who're you?" the ogre teen asked them. "We're going to wipe out all weak ogres and puny humans. Such is the will of our master. Are you in with us or do we have to start with you?" they answered.

Snowgre felt sweat dripping down his face.

He then saw Merlin show up.

"Get away from him! He's not your type!" he said preparing to fight them.

The ninja ogres laughed as they began to summon their ogre jutsu.

Snowgre was nervous. He hoped Merlin wouldn't get hurt.

He watched as the ninja ogres shot a poisoned sword at Merlin but Snowgre dived in at the last moment and it hit his arm.

"I'm... sorry. I didn't want you to die from these guys." he told him as Merlin picked him up. "I know but you need medical attention." he replied as they vanished.

The ninja ogres smiled at this as they vanished.

Merlin was scared as he entered his shack. He then pulled out the sword. Snowgre gritted his teeth as the pain throbbed through his arm.

"Don't worry. I stopped the poison from getting through your system. Rest now. I... need to call somebody." Merlin said gently after bandaging Snowgre's atm.

He felt light headed as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Artie was scared when he heard what Merlin and Shrek had told him what had happened to Snowgre. He arrived on the island in the early morning.

He hoped Snowgre would be okay as he ran up to Merlin's house.

Snowgre was lying in bed but couldn't wake. Artie felt tears run down his face as he saw his boyfriend lying there limp. "Please don't leave! I should've stayed with you! It's my fauly!" he sobbed being with Snowgre.

"It wasn't your fault Artie. You helped him by making him come here. If that sword hadn't hit him, I would be the one lying there and not him." Merlin reassured him.

Artie nodded sadly.

"C-Can you hear me where ever you are? I want you to come back to me, okay? Don't die! I pray for your safety." the young King told him...


	11. The Power of Friendship Is Strong

Ohana Means Family 

Ch 11

Snowgre was lost in the darkness. He was feeling scared.

"_Am I dead? Maybe not all rgw poison was removed and I'm floating in the spirit world." _He thought but then he heard sobbing.

Bright light surrounded him and he had to shield his eyes.

When it faded, he saw he was somewhere which looked like a high school.

He had no idea it was Worchester.

Somebody then appeared as he followed the sobs to a person with chestnut hair. He had green eyes, wore a brown school jersey with a golden lion on the back.

He had angel wings.

"_Hey. You must be Snowgre." _The angel said.

"_Yeah that's me. You look familiar. Have we met?"_ Snowgre replied to him.

"_You look like somebody I know._

_Would you like to know how I became an angel?_

_My best friend and true love died after taking an attack from ninja ogres on Merlin. He fell into a deep sleep and I cried. _

_I prayed for him to wake up every day I stayed on Merlin's island hoping his finder would bring his soul back, back to me but he… never woke up._

_When they buried him, I couldn't take it no more so I… ended my life by drinking a death potion Merlin brewed._

_Now I wait for him to return in this world." _The angel told him.

Snowgre then shivered in fear. He realised who the angel was.

It was Artie, his sweet Artie.

"_No! Artie I can't believe you killed yourself for me! I'm sorry! Please forgive me." _He said crying as an icy blue dragon swirled it's tail around him and rose up into a pool of bright light…

Meanwhile in Merlin's shack it was early morning but Artie didn't care.

He'd been up all night worrying over Snowgre.

"Please forgive me Artie. I didn't want you to die just for me." He heard Snowgre say as his eyes opened.

"Snowgre it's okay, you're safe. You must have had a bad dream." Artie told him soothingly.

Snowgre's body was still recovering from the poison so his body hurt.

"I love you Artie. Never leave me." Snowgre replied.

"I won'r. Follow me." Artie said as he helped Snowgre into his yacht.

He was taking Snowgre to the swamp until they took care of the ninja ogres.

He watched as Snowgre fell asleep in his bunk along with Artie that night.

"_I'm so glad you're alive. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't wake up." _The young King thought as he wrapped his arms around Snowgre.

Shrek was mad at the attack at the island. He had been worried ever since Merlin had told him and Artie what had those ninja brutes had done to Snowgre.

Snowgre was very quiet as he ate. His head was aching but that was because some of the poison hadn't left his blood stream.

Astra watched as the ogre teen fell asleep in his room. He smiled. He could tell Snowgre would make a perfect recruit for his ninja team.

"Sir he's half blind. He'd fail the mission." one of his minions told him.

"So? We just have to find out what he values above all and use it to make him come to us." Astra told him as he released his claws from the ogre's throat.

The next few days he watched Snowgre. Most of the time he was with Artie.

Astra smiled. He'd found what Snowgre loved most of all as he lunhed at them.

Artie was scared as the elder ogre appeared. He then tried to bite Artie but bit Snowgre instead. He cackled as he left.

"Soon he'll be one of us. Don't you know what happens to little ogres like him? My magic enters his blood stream and into his heart making him a punk. He'll hurt those he cares about. Then when the damage is done and the spell wears off, I'll kidnap Artie. Snowgre will be mine one way or another!" Astra told his minions...

Artie was very worried as he saw the bite on Snowgre's neck.

It looked nasty.

The next few days were weird. Artie and the others noticed strange changes in Snowgre. He was ditching school, picking fights with jocks, his grades were failing. Artie wondered what had changed him. But then when he tried talking to Snowgre, he gave him a black eye and a broken nose.

The young King was stunned.

"What happened to you? Why did you change? Is it because of me?" he thought as tears ran down his face. Snowgre felt sorry as Astra's spell wore off.

"I-I'm sorry Artie. I didn't mean to hurt you. I think I was under a spell." Snowgre replied as he cleaned up his friend's wounds.

He looked into his eyes.

The coldness was gone from them. "He's telling the truth." Artie thought as he felt Snowgre hug him.

It felt so good...

Suddenly he saw ogre ninjsa appear.

"What do you guys want?" Snowgre growled as he tried his best to stop them but was no use.

They'd gone off with Artie.

Shrek heard Snowgre roar angrily and ran outside.

He'd a feeling something wasn't right.

Snowgre was worrying but trying not to show it.

Inside he was freaking out.

Artie gulped when he saw Astra. "What do you want with me?" the King asked him. "We want Snowgre but he won't join. You're the bait to bring him here. We know you two have something going on." he cackled as Artie tried to break free.

Shrek then walked into Astra's lair. He hoped Artie wasn't hurt or Astra would get the smack down of his life.

Ninja ogres went past but he'd disguised himself in a black ninja outfit so they wouldn't catch him.

He then came closer to Artie.

He looked into this stranger's eyes but realised who it was as Shrek took off the ninja mask that hid his face so only his eyes remained. "You've gotta get me out of here!

Astra's setting a trap for Snowgre! We've gotta stop him!" Artie said.

"Don't worry. I'll get ya out of there." Shrek replied but saw Artie squirm as somebody came out of the shadows.

"It seems I've two losers in my trap. Good!" he said. That voice sent shivers up Artie's spine but bothered Shrek more.

Artie wondered what about Astra his friend knew.

He watched as the ninja ogres tied up his friend with heavier chains.

"Let him go! He's nothing to do with this! It's Snowgre you're after!" Artie begged but Astra growled still.

"Shrek and I go back, way back to high school!" Astra told the King.

"He was the one nobody cared about, they mocked him until I showed up. That's when... we became friends!

But in high school he betrayed me by getting me expelled and put in an asylum! All friendship is worthless because they abandon you or worse, they stab you in the back. That's why I'm not letting him escape Your Higness!

His own father didn't even want him so why should anybody else care!" Astra explained laughing insanely.

"Artie he got expelled because he was trying to make a potion in Chemistry class that would turn all mortals into ogres. I couldn't let that happen so I told the principal. They locked him away because he's too dangerous to himself and others!

Besides Astra's wrong about friendship. It's the next most powerful thing behind True Love.

He never got the chance to see the power of friendship. I'm getting us out of here even if it kills me!" Shrek explained to Artie.

He hoped Snowgre would come soon... ..


	12. Never Giving Up

Ohana Means Family

Ch 12

Artie sighed as he and Shrek were in Astra's dungeon. He was feeling angry at Astra.

He watched as Shrek struggled against the chains trying to break them free. 

"Just give up. We won't break out of here and Astra will win." Artie said to him.

This shocked Shrek hearing that.

"I can't believe you're giving up like that. If I had given up, I never would've met Fiona, never felt what Love is and what it feels like to be loved. 

I didn't give up and good things happened including you!" the ogre replied as sparks of thunder emitted from the chains.

"What do you think you're doing! You're going to kill yourself!" Artie told him worriedly.

"I'm going to show you what happens when you don't give up!" Shrek told him as the shackles broke but shocked his wrists and arms.

He fell onto the ground on his stomach but got onto his feet.

"_Artie it's easy to give up and lose hope in others especially yourself. _

_I never gave up on you even when all those kids at Worchester picked on you because I saw myself in you. _

_Snowgre won't give up on you either. You two are in Love and he won't rest until you're safe, the same way I won't rest until those I care about are safe." _Shrek thought as he saw Artie's chains freeze over.

He then looked up as somebody dropped in from the roof.

It was Snowgre.

"Is Artie okay along with you? If he is, I swear on my cane I'll kill Astra!" the ogre teen asked him. 

"Artie's fine. He nearly gave up hope until you showed up." Shrek answered. Artie smiled as Snowgre broke the chains.

"I'm sorry I nearly gave up hope. I was worried for you." Artie said as they kissed.

They heard sounds of fighting and ran out into the main room.

Fiona and the others were fighting off Astra's ninja ogres.

"Guys you have to let me fight Astra." Shrek said.

"Why can't we fight together?" Fiona asked him along with Donkey, Puss, the Princesses and Snowgre and Artie.

"It's… too dangerous. I don't want those I cared about hurt because of me. Besides Astra and I have a score to settle from high school." Shrek answered them.

Artie watched as Fiona kissed Shrek.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want to lose you." She said as they left.

Astra cackled as he appeared from the shadows and knocked Shrek off his feet. 

"That was precious. Precious makes me puke! 

I used to think you were cool but now you're a loser like before we met!" Astra growled as he shot balls of Ogreix chakra at Shrek and sent him into a wall. 

He then got to his feet. Suddenly Ogreix glowed in his eyes making them tuen red. 

"I won't let you win Astra! I'll die to stop you! 

You only care for yourself, love only yourself and fight for yourself! O fight for my friends, to keep them safe as well as my family! I love and care for others but that doesn't make me weak!

Astra you're the weak one!" Shrek roared as purple rays o light surrounded him and he changed into a black armoured warrior. "Surprised Astra! This is my demon the Ogarian Knight! We fight to save those we care about and for their honour!" Shrek told Astra as Astra sent a powerful attack but Shrek caught it and absorbed it into him.

This filled Astra with fright.

"Why win't you give up like the others?

Why won't you die like the other ogres I've killed?" Astra growled in pain.

"Because I'm not like other ogres. The love I have for those I care about makes me strong, strong enough to finish you!" Shrek yelled as he recited a spell while using his sword.

Snowgre and the others were nervous.

"I wonder what's gappening in there?" he asked himself.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's okay." Artie replied hugging him.

Suddenly they heard screaming and the place explode.

Fiona was nervous as she saw that.

Snow knew how worried Fiona got when things like this happened.

She then saw Snowgre run into the castle.

Suddenly the flames turned to ice as he brought Shrek out.

Fiona was relieved but scared. There were burns and wounds all over his body and his clothes were ripped. "Please let him be okay!" Fiona sobbed as she let her tears fall...

Artie then hugged Snowgre. 

"It's my fault, all my fault." the ogre teen sobbed. "It's not. He risked himself to save us all. You know what he's like. He cares about his friends and those he loves." Artie reassured him.

"I know but I could've used my Ogreix to help him so he wouldn't be hurt like this.

Artie?" he told him.

"Yes Snowgre? What is it?" the young King replied softly.

"How... do you heal wounds to the heart?" the ogre teen asked sadly.

Artie smiled at him. "The only cure for those wonds are Love.

Like the love we share for each other or for Fiona and the others. Your parents sent you to watch over Shrek and the others like an angel because they knew this would happen." Artie explained as they walked holding hands...


	13. Together Once More

Ohana Means Family

Ch 13

Snowgre saw the first rays of the morning sun come into his room but was feeling sad.

Normally he was enchanted by those first few rays but this morning he couldn't enjoy them, not with his heart hurting badly.

Artie knew how he was feeling, Everybody in the swamp house was depressed.

Fiona was by her husband's bedside praying for him to wake up.

Snowgre then decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

"_If only I knew how to help, then I would and my heart would stop hurting._

_But what?" _the ogre teen thought.

He then felt a surge of energy that crackled from his fingertips. He smiled at the purple energy.

"_Of course! I can use chakra but… it doesn't feel like it._

_It feels like… something else._

_I'm going to try and heal Shrek with this power whatever it is." _He thought as he ran back to the swamp.

When he went in through the front door, he noticed Fiona wasn't there.

"That's good because I wouldn't be able to attempt this with her around." He said under his breath.

His cousin was lying in bed still burned and wounded.

"I don't know if you can hear me right now but it's me Snowgre.

I might've found a way to bring you back." He said as he put his furry but slender hand to Shrek's chest careful not to cause further damage.

Suddenly energy ebbed from the ogre teen into his cousin's body as the purple rays of light surrounded him.

Snowgre stopped after a while and the purple energy from his hands faded.

He was about to leave when he heard a voice.

"Snowgre thanks." It said.

He turned around and saw that Shrek's eyes were open and he was awake.

"How did you do it?" Artie asked amazed when Snowgre brought him into the room.

"I used my chakra to do it." He answered him.

"Snowgre I need to tell you something.

That purple energy isn't chakra, it's something more powerful than that.

It's Ogreix." Shrek said to Snowgre.

"What's Ogreix?" Snowgre asked curious.

"That's all I'm saying for now. When you figure it out, I'll tell you more, okay? I need to rest.

That battle with Astra took a lot out of me." Shrek told him.

Snowgre understood as he went to have lunch with Artie and the others.

He was thinking about Ogreix.

He wondered if it was stronger than chakra.

The next day at Duloc High there was a new kid.

It was an ogre with snow white fur growing over her body, light blue skin, brown eyes and was slender.

She was a girl and her name was Snowflake.

"_Wow! She looks awesome._

_I wonder… if a guy like me has a chance at Love because I'm disabled?"_ Snowgre thought. He then saw the cheer leaders mock gwe.

He then came over to them.

"It gets better! That disabled loser Snowgre is coming to defend you!" the head cheer leader taunted as she kicked Snowflake.

"Stop it! You're just jealous because she's not an airhead like you guys!" he growled as his Ogreix emitted from his hands as he was wearing his Sand Village gloves.

It singed the head cheer leader's hair. She and the other cheer leaders screamed and ran off.

Snowflake laughed at that along with Snowgre.

"Thanks for that. I'm Snowflake. I've been hearing about you from the other kids.

Don't worry I don't believe a single woed they say." she said.

Snowgre noticed she wasn't making a disgusted face athim or stare at his symbol cane.

But later at the swamp Artie was nervous. He thought Snowgre may be cheating on him. "I don't think he'd cheat on you.

You guys are cute together. I think they;re just friends."Fiona reassured him as they watched Snowflake.

Snow and Doris saw Artie glare daggers at Snowflake.

"I hate her! She probably cast a spell on him to make him hers!" he growled angrily.

He didn't know Snowgre had heard that. "It's okay Artie. Snowflake's not my girl. We'tr judt friends.

You're the only one I love and can I ask you something? What Shrek and Fiona say f we were to get married?" Snowgre told him.

Artie's heart beat faster hearing that. He wanted nothing more to spend his life with Snowgre.

"I'm sure they won't mind." the young King answered.

"Okay but let's keep it between ourselves for now." Snowgre told him as they kissed.

Snow and Doris made faces at that.

Fiona was a little worried at hearing that Artie and Snowgre wanted to get married.

To her it was freaky.

But she had enough to worry about without Artie and Snowgre causing more hassle.

Shrek knew how strongly Artie and Snowgre felt about each other. 

Snowflake wondered why Snowgre didn't want a girlfriend especially like her.

Matissa was sad as she saw Snowflake chasing after Snowgre. 

"I thought you loved me." she thought as she saw Snowgre get angry. "That's it! Snowflake, Matissa I'm not in love with either of you!" he yelled angrily.

"Really? You're not? Who're you in love with if it's not them?" the head cheer leader asked smiling.

"It's... Artie, okay?" Snowgre told them. He saw their mouths open in shock. "What's up with you guys?" Snowgre answered calming down.

"You're in love with the King of Far, Far Away? But he's a guy! What made you and him love like that?" Snowflake asked in a disgusted voice.

"We fell in Love because... we know the pain of being alone, something you wouldn't understand, okay? It's a free kingdom. I can be with Artie if I want.

The same way you want to be with those dumb brained jocks!" Snowgre replied walking off.

Later the cheer leader ran into the Poison Apple Pub where she lived with her father Charming. He'd given up being a Prince but that didn't deter him from wanting to be King.

"Dad! I've got some great news!" she told him.

"Really Lexi what is it?" Charming asked her. "Snowgre is in love... with King Artie of Far, Far Away!" she told him.

A broad smile crossed Charming's face at that. "So my foe's cousin is smitten with Artie! This is very good. I can use this to make him give me the throne and then we shall rule!" he said to her.

Lexi smiled as she left her father's room. He'd acquired the tavern from his late wife Doris. He'd been taking care of it but secretly plotting his return to the kingdom to take the throne.

Lexi was sixteen years old with red hair unlike her mother or father's. She had violet eyes, slender. She was very smart but had taken up cheer leading and pretended to be an airhead so she could fit in with the other kids.

She wore a black heart shaped locket. She had a feeling this didn't belong to her parents.

Charming sighed as he looked at a photo of Lexi. He knew he wasn't her real father. He'd found her outside a witch's house that was on fire and the babe was screaming. She'd wore that locket around her neck as a sign of her true family.

Merlin sighed as he watched his daughter Inogen casting herbal spells to make teas and potions. "I wish I could find your sister. Then we'd be a family again. She disappeared the night your mother's house was set on fire by villagers." he thought.

Suddenly he saw an image of a girl with the black heart locket his daughter had been wearing since she was born. 

"Could it be you Ariaelle? It has to be!" he said to himself.

He felt the girl's magical aura come from the Poison Apple Pub. He changed into a griffin and flew off...

Charming then heard Lexi panic that night as they smelt smoke.

The place was on fire! Some drunken hunters had set it on fire. Charming had no time and didn't care about Lexi. He only cared about himself as he escaped from the burning wreck.

Merlin then landed there and cast a spell that got rid of the flames. He saw the girl from his crystal ball lying there.

Her hand was burned but she seemed alright as he picked her up gently and vanished... 

Inogen was curious about the girl the next morning as she joined her father for breakfast. "Who is she?" she asked him. 

"She's your sister Ariaelle. Charming has had her for the last sixteen years and probably lied to her about her family." Merlin answered softly as she woke up.

Lexi gasped as she looked into Merlin's eyes. "I feel like... I know you but I don't know why." Lexi said as she felt weird. Inogen saw Lexi's eyes glow with magic the way hers had when her magic had awoken at thirteen...

"Are you who I think you are? Charming called me Lexi but said he was my family but I didn't feel it. I feel it with you and Inogen." she replied softly, her voice willowy as a reed.

"Yes Ariaelle I'm your father. You're safe now. I love you." Merlin said with tears in his eyes as they hugged... 


End file.
